Say Hello
by taaylin
Summary: Três meses era tempo demais. Cercada pelo sentimento recém-descoberto, Kate se deixa levar pelo impulso. Missing Scene, episódio 2x24 - The Deadly Game Season Finale . ONE SHOT!


_N/A: Fic concorrendo ao Challenge de Junho do fórum Need For fic._

_Música: Say Hello, de Rosie Thomas_

* * *

_If I find him  
If I just follow  
Would he hold me and never let me go  
Would he let me borrow his wool winter coat  
I don't know, I don't Know_

Aquilo era completamente insano, ela bem sabia. Já passava das onze da noite e lá estava ela indo em direção a Eastern Long Island, para depois pegar a Belt Pkwy. Tinha os dedos apertando o volante com mais força que o necessário e os dentes trincados, mas não de raiva. O nervosismo tomava conta dela a cada metro que percorria com o carro em direção aos Hamptons, e Kate deu um pulo quando seu celular começou a tocar no banco do passageiro. Não precisava ver o nome no visor para saber quem era. Lanie não havia parado de ligar desde que a detetive anunciara que ia atrás de Castle naquela noite.

Não atendeu. Pegou o aparelho e o desligou, jogando-o na bolsa. Sabia o que sua melhor amiga lhe diria. Que era loucura pegar a estrada tão tarde da noite. Que se fosse mesmo se arriscar tanto, que esperasse pelo menos até a manhã seguinte. Mas e se fosse tarde demais na manhã seguinte? Kate nem sabia se era tarde demais naquele instante. O fato era que ir a uma cena do crime não envolvia mais ligar para ele e ouvir seu entusiasmo. Ninguém mais levava seu café matinal ao precinto. Não havia mais piadinhas de mau gosto, provocações, olhares maliciosos e aquela infantilidade tão irritante. Seu trabalho havia voltado ao normal, mas ela sentia que nada voltaria ao que era antes. E era por isso que ia para os Hamptons. Precisava resgatar a peça que faltava para que sua vida continuasse em sincronia, mesmo se tivesse que fazer papel de boba na frente dele e da outra mulher.

Quando chegou à Southern State Pkwy, deu-se conta que não fazia a mínima ideia do que faria quando chegasse lá. Nem sequer tinha o endereço dele. E se tivesse, não havia garantias de que ele não saíra para dar uma volta pela praia provavelmente deserta àquela hora, num passeio romântico e nostálgico. Sua varanda não dava para a praia? Kate respirou fundo, amaldiçoando-se pela impulsividade que a havia tomado. No que estava pensando quando pegara o carro e saíra assim, no meio da noite, atrás de Castle? Ah, claro. Pensava exatamente naquela cena que quase a fez chorar na frente de seus colegas de trabalho. Rick Castle e sua editora abraçados caminhando em direção ao elevador do precinto. Sua pergunta ecoando no silêncio e a resposta vinda logo em seguida, como uma sentença por ter sido tão cega todo aquele tempo.

_ Vejo você no outono.

Outono. De início ela sentiu-se aliviada. Pelo menos aquela não seria a última vez que o veria. Contudo, a ideia de ter que esperar três longos meses soava como uma tortura psicológica que tomava todo seu fôlego. Não podia esperar. Não podia e não queria. Precisava pôr para fora aquilo que estava sentindo antes que sufocasse. Mas havia uma pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça como um aviso para não seguir em frente. Ele a aceitaria de volta? Se sim, sua viagem teria valido a pena. Se não, bom. Pensar nessa hipótese a fazia sentir uma pontada de tirar lágrimas dos olhos.

Pela terceira vez ela respirou fundo. Ainda tinha um longo caminho pela frente.

_If I see her standing there alone  
At the train station, three stops from her home  
I have half a mind to say what I'm thinking anyway  
But I don't know, I don't know_

A luz fraca proporcionava o clima perfeito. Castle estava sentado no sofá segurando uma garrafa de cerveja observando Gina sintonizar uma música lenta no aparelho de som. A mulher voltou-se para ele com um sorriso de canto provocante. Tirou a garrafa de sua mão e a colocou na mesinha de centro. Em seguida, sentou-se sobre ele, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos curtos. Já fazia algumas horas desde que haviam chegado e tudo o que ela pensava era no tempo que havia perdido longe de seu escritor.

_ Você não sabe o quanto senti falta disso. - sussurrou em seu ouvido, provocando-o com beijos suaves no pescoço.

Rick não respondeu. Tinha as duas mãos repousadas em sua cintura e os olhos fechados. Começava a imaginar com um sorrisinho se teria tempo de escrever naquele verão. Foi então que seu celular começou a tocar.

Gina parecia que nem ouvira o barulho estridente da campainha, mas ele sim. Preocupado por achar que era uma ligação de Alexis, estendeu uma mão para o lado à procura do aparelho jogado no sofá horas antes. Quando viu quem era, ficou completamente estático. Percebendo a rigidez do homem, a loira afastou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos.

_ O que foi? - perguntou. - Seus amigos policiais já estão com saudades?

Ele ignorou a pergunta, encarando de cenho franzido o visor brilhando com o nome de Lanie. Qual seria a razão que levaria a médica legista a ligar para ele? Não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma muito plausível, mas fosse o que fosse, devia ser importante.

_ Rick Castle. - atendeu, os olhos focados na lareira apagada logo à frente.

_ Castle? Oh, até que enfim. - A voz de Lanie soava urgente, o que o fez ajeitar-se no sofá.

_ Lanie. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - e fez sinal para que Gina abaixasse a música. Ela logo o fez, sentando-se ao seu lado com um ar também preocupado.

_ Digamos que nossa garota tenha tido uma epifania um pouco depois de você ter ido embora.

_ Sem enigmas, por favor. Você só está me deixando mais nervoso.

_ Beckett pegou as chaves do carro, anunciou que ia para os Hamptons e se mandou. Não consigo falar com ela pelo celular desde então. Deve ter desligado. - informou, longe demais para ver a reação do outro.

A simples menção do nome dela fez seu coração dar um pulo. Se bem havia entendido, Kate Beckett estava vindo para os Hamptons atrás dele, naquele exato momento. A mesma Kate que ele havia visto trocar sussurros ao pé do ouvido com Demming dias atrás. Só podia estar sonhando diante daquela notícia.

_ Faz muito tempo que ela saiu daí? - perguntou, levantando-se bruscamente e pondo-se a andar de um lado para o outro.

_ Mais ou menos uma hora. Deve chegar aí daqui a uns trinta minutos. - Lanie deixou escapar uma risadinha. - Completamente perdida, é claro.

_ Pode deixar que vou encontrá-la. - Foi a vez dele de sorrir. - Até já sei onde vai pedir informação.

_ Ótimo. Me ligue assim que puder.

Os dois desligaram ao mesmo tempo, e logo Gina interrompeu o silêncio que se seguiu.

_ Com quem vai se encontrar?

Castle voltou os olhos para ela, guardando o celular no bolso.

_ Beckett. - respondeu simplesmente, checando a hora no relógio de pulso.

_ Oh. Sua musa. - sua voz beirava o tédio. Quando notou o olhar que ele lhe dava, sorriu tristemente e fez um gesto para a porta. - Vá lá. E se disser que sente muito, bato em você.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso, mas não quis perder tempo. Logo dava partida no carro em direção à estação de metrô Hampton Bays.

A ligação de Lanie fez a chama que tinha dentro de si acender novamente. Ela e Demming pareciam tão felizes juntos que lhe dava um embrulho no estômago só de pensar. Lembrou-se então da última vez que a vira, na despedida a menos de doze horas atrás. Na hora não havia notado, mas ela carregava um brilho diferente nos olhos verdes que mal o encaravam. Parecia mais solta, apesar das pausas em sua fala. Então Gina chegou e Beckett adotou uma postura de jogadora de poker inconfundível. Como não notara antes? Talvez tivesse ficado com um pouco de raiva por ela não ter levado seu convite a sério. Mas a verdade era que nunca conseguia a ler. Não era sua culpa se ela não dizia o que se passava em sua cabeça. Diante disso, fez uma nota mentalmente para não esquecer de conversar a respeito de sua mania chata de esconder as coisas. Começava a lhe dar nos nervos.

Estacionou o carro numa das inúmeras vagas na frente do metrô. Saiu do carro vestindo seu casaco, o friozinho da noite ainda um pouco perceptível. Dando alguns passos a mais para perto da estação foi que a viu.

Usava as mesmas roupas de antes, o que indicava que nem tinha passado em casa. Ela argumentava com um segurança, aparentemente aborrecida por não conseguir a informação que queria. Castle aproximou-se mais para que quando a chamasse, pudesse ouvi-lo.

_ Kate.

Beckett virou-se para ele e quase deixou um mapa que segurava cair no chão. Se ela não estivesse tão surpresa em vê-lo, talvez até sorriria.

Ambos deram alguns passos para encurtar a distância. A detetive pôs uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, tentando ao máximo não corar. Como sentiu o sangue subir para a cabeça, decidiu encarar os próprios sapatos.

_ Oi. - disse ele, as mãos indo parar nos bolsos das calças.

Ela então levantou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo castanho dos dele. Um sorriso brincava agora em seus lábios quando murmurou de volta.

_ Oi.

_There's an airplane in the sky  
With a banner right behind  
"Loneliness is just a crime  
look each other in the eye  
And say hello-o-o-o-o  
and say hello-o-o-o-o"_


End file.
